


This is FIRST CLASS

by meFoxtrot_Romeo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Gen, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meFoxtrot_Romeo/pseuds/meFoxtrot_Romeo
Summary: Nanami Haruka managed to bring Starish together, put Quartet Night beyond their limits, and pressed Heavens to be passionate about their music. Now how will the Goddess of Music revive the former number one idol group known as First Class?
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE I | MAJI LOVE 1000%**

**_FIRST CL_ ** **_☆_ ** **_SS GROUP CHAT_ **

**Haruhi:** Ne – are you all going to the graduation debut?

**Kei:** So it’s true? The old man allowed a group to debut?

**Rina:** What do you mean “allowed”?

**Kei:** Saotome Academy students are only allowed to graduate in pairs. Graduating as a group is unheard of.

**Haruhi:** Awe come on Kei, it’s been a long time since we graduated from the academy. Maybe the rules have changed?

**Daichi:** Howl is coming, right?

**HOWL:** Yeah, Ringo-senpai freed up my schedule without telling me. The President seems determined for us to watch this concert.

**Rina:** What about Saki? Has anyone heard from her?

**Haruhi:** No contact. She hasn’t turned on her social media in years.

**Kei:** How about email? Surely she hasn’t changed her email?

**Daichi:** Kek – I contacted her through email a ton of times. No answer. At all.

**HOWL:** Saki missed a lot of events, what makes you all so sure she would even turn up to this one?

**Haruhi:** Maybe we’ll get lucky?

**Kei:** Did you ask Kotobuki?

**HOWL:** Rei-chan said that she was here a few years ago.

**Rina:** Wait. What? W H A T?

**Daichi:** She came back and didn’t even tell us? That’s cold, man. Especially for her.

**Haruhi:** Well what was she doing?

**HOWL:** Do you guys remember that Quartet Night debut song? I think it was about that.

**Haruhi:** Now that you’ve mentioned it, Poison Kiss does seem to be something she could compose… but then again, the whole song feels different from her usual.

**Rina:** YOU’RE TELLING ME NAKAHARA SAEKI WAS BACK AND NO ONE EVEN TOLD US?

**Daichi:** Oi – RiRi—Why do you even sound so surprised?

**HOWL:** Saki is always one to tell us whenever she’s coming or something… but then again, this is a very different approach.

**Kei:** How are you sure that Poison Kiss was composed by Nakahara?

**HOWL** : Just a gut feeling. Something just feels familiar with the song, but I asked the President. He said he has this “ghostwriter” on staff.

**Daichi:** Then it can’t be Nakahara. She was the one who said that she can’t compose anymore.

**Haruhi:** BUT! What if it is her?

**Daichi:** There are a lot of composers in the agency, it could be any one of them.

**Rina:** I will be very, very, very sad if Saki did compose a song for Quartet Night.

**HOWL:** Why would you be sad? We disbanded.

**Rina:** We wouldn’t disband if Kei didn’t tell the President!

**Haruhi:** Rina – it’s been 6-years. Nothing we can do now.

**Daichi:** Didn’t the President say if we ever want to form First Class again, he’s just one call away?

**Haruhi:** He did say something like that but – would we want to? I mean, we all have lives of our own now. And I doubt that Shining would even accept married people into his agency as idols.

**HOWL:** Your wedding was a private affair, Haru. And you still go by Matsuhara and not your husband’s surname.

**Daichi:** Oi Tachibana, why are you quiet?

**Kei:** Ah, sorry – Akari has been telling me to dress up. The show will start in five hours. Who needs a ride?

**Rina:** Me! I’ll be coming from the mall.

**Kei:** What about you Takejiro?

**Daichi:** I’m hitching a ride with Howl.

**Haruhi:** I’m already on my way…

**Rina:** Eh?! Haru – are you driving?

**Haruhi:** What? No. I have a driver.

**Daichi:** Did you have to ask _Vice Chairwoman Matsuhara_ that?

**Rina:** Hey Haru drives from time to time.

**Haruhi:** It would be a mockery of my hobby if I always have a driver. So where are we all going to meet?

**Kei:** The gate. These three didn’t even attend the school.

**HOWL:** Hey Daichi, you better be ready. I’m about to start my engine.

**Daichi:** yes, yes – I’m heading down in 10 minutes.


	2. PROLOGUE ii | MAJI LOVE 2000%

**_FIRST CL_ ** **_☆_ ** **_SS GROUP CHAT_ **

**Kei:** WHO’S WATCHING THE UTAPRI BROADCAST? IS HE SERIOUS? IS HE DUCKING SERIOUS?

 **HOWL:** I don’t know what the hell the President is thinking. Giving a song to Raging Entertainment? Disbandment to whoever will lose? Is he trying to repeat what happened to First Class?

 **Haruhi:** Even if you say we won the Uta _☆_ Pri award years ago – this is just rubbing salt in our wounds.

 **Rina:** Who’s betting that this is a scheme to make us feel guilty and come back?

 **Daichi:** This… is giving me Vietnam flashbacks.

 **Haruhi:** Wait a minute… didn’t STARISH just add a new member? Like it was JUST ANNOUNCED this evening?

 **Kei:** During the broadcast! YES THEY JUST ADDED A 7TH MEMBER – I AM GOING TO SMACK THAT OLD MAN IN THE HEAD!

 **Haruhi:** Oh dear lord – STARISH hasn’t even been in the entertainment industry for a year and they’re already facing a crisis? Those poor boys…

 **Daichi:** What’s that other group they’re going up against? Something to do with angels?

 **HOWL:** HEAVENS. Raging Otori’s son is the leader, I believe.

 **Haruhi:** What are these two trying to prove anyway?

 **Rina:** Isn’t it enough that Royal Stars is like… Japan’s number one?

 **Daichi:** RiRi! How could you say that?!

 **Rina:** AM I WRONG?

 **HOWL:** Well… you _can’t_ call then number one… they haven’t even surpassed our sale marks of 20M

 **Daichi:** How many did Royal Stars sell?

 **HOWL:** Around 19M? Its ironic really, the President sold 20M for his debut song and then there’s Raging Otori with the same number around 19M.

 **Haruhi:** Why do I hear Raging Otori laughing in my head?

 **Kei:** You can blame my dead brother for that.

 **Rina:** Kei… what’s done is done – he’s gone from our lives and he’s not in the agency anymore.

 **Daichi:** But he’s in Raging Entertainment. How can you be so sure if he’s still not dangerous now?

 **Haruhi:** Well wherever Kei’s brother is – Tachibana Iyo is well out of our hair. Shining has no control over our lives anymore, we’re free.

 **Rina:** I pity STARISH though… disbandment is a very messy process.

 **Kei:** We’re all thinking based on our experience. Now I’m just wondering what Nakahara is thinking.

 **HOWL:** Well… wherever she is, she’s certainly not worrying about this.

**_SHINING AGENCY – SHINING SAOTOME’S OFFICE_ **

The following morning after the broadcast, the first thing Quartet Night idol Kotobuki Reiji did was visit his boss the moment they came back from their camping trip. He had genuine concerns, after all. “Shining-san, don’t you think you’ve gone too far? You’re going to disband them? They’re still young.”

“Mister Kotobuki,” Shining called his name turning his chair around to face the idol. “Are you that worried about them?”

“No, but no one wants to see their darling juniors sad.” Reiji mustered a smile. But inside his mind, he was remembering how much First Class suffered when they were the ones disbanded all those years ago. That image of Nakahara Saeki was still clear in his head.

“This world is not so easy that you can lose and expect to survive. Skill is everything. Do you not have faith in your juniors?” With a grin on his face, he opened up ups computed and turned it to the idol’s direction for him to see. “I’m just going through Miss Nakahara’s suggestion, Mister Kotobuki.”

Reiji’s eyes widen.

**Shining Saotome,**

**Before you asked me to monitor Ichinose Tokiya’s performance and that I was free to fail him or demote him whenever I please with the cooperation of Hyuga-senpai and Ringo-senpai. I gave you my word and demoted him to Class A and Hyuga-senpai had the same assessment and decision for the problem. Maji Love 1000% is a song that could go on and on in my mind, but that’s it.**

**It only goes on in my mind and not in my soul. It lacks something, their bond is weak, they won’t survive this world if they keep on looking for shortcuts like the UtaPri award.**

**Whatever your reason is reaching out to me, I’m sure you understand when I tell you that STARISH won’t live to see daylight if they keep on doing this. If they lost the UtaPri awards – disband them. If they cannot evolve then there’s no use in keeping a one-hit-wonder group.**

**Best Regards,**

**Nakahara Saeki.**

_Saeki…_ Reiji couldn’t believe what he just read.


	3. PROLOGUE iii | THE REVOLUTION

**_FIRST CL_ ** **_☆_ ** **_SS GROUP CHAT_ **

**Haruhi:** Have you heard Quartet Night’s new song?

 **Rina:** Dice are Cast? Oh yeah! I had it on loop while traveling to the firm for a few days now!

 **Haruhi:** Who composed it? Is it that new composer? What’s her name again – Nanami Haruka?

 **HOWL:** They say it was the President’s ghostwriter. The tune is pretty catchy, everyone has been talking about it here in the agency.

 **Daichi:** The old man is not giving up on inviting us to these things, isn’t he?

 **Kei:** What do you mean?

 **Daichi:** This whole Triple S stunt – even without the promise of an international debut, STARISH is going to get a lot of publicity with this.

 **Haruhi:** Hey Howl, do you have tea as to WHY the President decided to hold a competition between STARISH and Quartet Night for the Triple S?

 **Rina:** Why are you asking Howl?

 **Haruhi:** Well he’s still working in the agency, so he should probably know something, right?

 **HOWL:** According to my colleagues… the tea is very simple. The President wanted Quartet Night to perform for the Triple S.

 **Haruhi:** There’s a but isn’t there.

 **Daichi:** There is definitely a but in there

 **HOWL:** Of course there’s a but in there. STARISH believes that they could go for the Triple S, that they… I think the word that was used was _deserved_?

 **Kei:** W O W

 **Rina:** Deserve?

 **Daichi:** Big word.

 **Haruhi** : Troublesome bunch, aren’t they?

 **HOWL:** I think the word was deserve – I’m not sure anymore. But yes it has caused quite a stir in the agency, to think that a rivalry sparked all because of the Triple S debut. The President kept on shouting REVOLUUUTTTTIIIOONNNNNN, you know how he is.

 **Daichi:** So basically… STARISH wants to do shortcuts to get those fame points?

 **Kei:** That’s like asking for First Class numbers on sales.

 **Haruhi:** Hey, our songs made it internationally…

 **Rina:** We have international fans, that I’m sure of.

 **Daichi:** So are we all going? I heard Royal Stars is also invited to watch.

 **Kei:** Of course Royal Stars will watch, they’re the leading idol group in the charts right now. Watching this performance would mean they will have a new rival group.

 **Haruhi** : Possibly. We _are_ going to watch, right?

 **Rina:** Shining better give us front row seats – I’m officially a Q4 Stan!

 **HOWL:** Q4?

 **Haruhi:** I think what he means is that he’s a Quartet Night fan.

 **Daichi:** STARISH isn’t so bad, maybe they have a shot at this?

 **Saeki:** Saying they have a shot at this is a mockery of the agency.

 **Kei:**. . . . . . . . .

 **Haruhi:** WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

 **Daichi:** OMG A DEAD PERSON HAS RESURRECTED!

 **Rina:** SAKIIIIIIIIIIIIII YOU’RE ALIVE!

 **HOWL:** Welcome back, Saki.

 **Saeki:** What are you all talking about? This has been our group chat since we were in the agency.

 **Rina:** So does that mean you’re coming too? To watch the Triple S?

 **Saeki:** Of course. I already booked plane tickets going home.

 **Daichi:** Plane tickets?

 **Haruhi:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS?

 **Saeki:** That’s a secret. I’ll be arriving on the day of the concert itself. Let’s hope I won’t get jetlagged.

 **Kei:** And you won’t tell us where you came from because?

 **Saeki:** I have my reasons, Kei. And I like to keep those reasons to myself.

 **Rina:** Ne – Saki, you seemed different.

 **Saeki:** A lot… has happened in the past 7 years, I’m more worried about the outcome of this nonsense rather than why I’m going there in the first place.

 **Haruhi:** So what made you accept the President’s invitation?

 **Saeki:**. . . . . . a bet.

 **HOWL:** A… bet?

 **Saeki:** I made a bet with Shining.

 **Daichi:** Why would you make a bet with the old boss?

 **Saeki:** Well…

 **Kei:** He tested you… and you fell for it, didn’t you?

 **Saeki:** Sadly… I did.

 **Haruhi:** At least we know not _everything_ about you hasn’t changed. Speaking of the concert, hey Saeki – are you still recognizable?

 **Saeki:** What on earth does that even mean?

 **Haruhi:** Looks—as you know, do you look the same?

 **HOWL:** Please tell me you’ve been managing your hair well.

 **Saeki:** Funny how you think I can manage my hair on my own, that’s why I cut it.

 **Daichi:** Smort

 **Rina:** Ooooohhhh~ short hair Saki

 **Kei:** That’s…. unexpected.

 **HOWL:** NAKAHARA SAEKI YOU WASTED YOUR LONG LUSHUS HAIR?!

 **Saeki:** The longer it got, the harder it was to manage it so I cut it.

 **HOWL:** I SWEAR TO THE GOD OF FASHION – NAKAHARA SAEKI THAT HAIR BETTER BE STYLED WELL

 **Saeki:** Relax. It’s not like I’m bald.

 **Rina:** hey Saeki – mind if I ask, what _have_ you been doing all this time?

 **Saeki:** Oh I worked as a personal assistant/secretary for my Aunt here in Europe.

 **HOWL:** Which Aunt?

 **Kei:** She only has one Aunt.

 **Haruhi** : Ohhhh you worked for Nakahara Rika?

 **Saeki:** Yeah, who else?

 **HOWL:** So you’re in Paris?

 **Saeki:** Depends. Sometimes I’m in Paris, sometimes I get my butt dragged around Europe or America, once in a blue moon, Asia.

 **Daichi:** GOING BACKKKK—Oi, Nakahara, what was the bet?

 **Rina:** Oh yeah! What did you and the President bet on???

 **Saeki:** If one of these songs that Nanami Haruka manages to – _touch my soul_ – I’m going to work for Shining as the Agency’s secretary.

 **Kei:** Did I read that correctly? SECRETARY WORK?

 **Rina:** Crap, Saki – that’s rough

 **HOWL:** In case none of you can see or hear, I’m sighing atm

 **Haruhi:** You do realize that agency secretary work is going to take up a lot of your time, right?

 **Daichi:** Secretary Nakahara _does_ have a nice ring to it~

 **Kei:** So what will you get if you win?

 **Saeki:** He stops sending me his crap and leaves me alone. He’s been sending me a lot of materials for the past seven years, and they doubled when this… Nanami Haruka and STARISH came into the picture.

 **Haruhi:** You’re not fond of STARISH are you?

 **Saeki:** Tokiya is wasting his potential with that group. I expected more from him.

 **Kei:** That’s harsh Nakahara, even for you.

 **Daichi:** I don’t think STARISH is a _bad_ group – I just think they lack experience. The experience that Shining would probably give after this Triple S nonsense.

 **Rina:** Ehhhh Rei-chan and his group would probably just show them that this idol business isn’t just for fun. I’m betting Q4 will win.

 **HOWL:** I have… this small feeling… that something will happen on concert night

 **Haruhi:** Is this a gut feeling of yours?

 **Saeki:** Gah I hate it when your gut feelings are right.

**_ENGLAND_ **

Nakahara Saeki sighed. Putting down her phone as she leaned back on her chair, looking at the pictures and awards that were lined up by the fireplace. Seven long years she remained silent, doing the work in secret by Shining’s request.

The former composer opened up her old email, scrolling through the hundreds of emails she received from her fellow First Class members – but there was always one email that stood out for her.

**To: Nakahara Saeki  
From: Kotobuki Reiji**

**Subject: How’s my best girl?**

She thought of responding, but she logged off – not wanting to read another word. Saeki could never forget the final push that finally broke her. In a few months, she would fly to Japan and see what Shining’s fuss was about this… Goddess composer.

“At least one song… that touches my soul, huh…” Saeki proceeded to go to her current email, scrolling through the production plans and audio that Shining would send to her before release. She didn’t know how Shining got her new email or cared why he was trying so hard to get her opinion out of this. She would reply anyway, an excuse for it – she didn’t have one.

“One song…” she mumbled, reviewing the current project tracks of her childhood friend. Kotobuki Reiji.

 _Did he take another one?_ Reiji’s increase in the project was concerning her. He’s been like this even before she left the agency.

But then again – who was she to tell him off?

**_JAPAN_ **

Reiji had the new composer in his car, wanting to discuss the new song Shining wanted her to compose for him. Having the music play in his car while humming, Reiji had full eyes on the road.

“This is a cute car.” Haruka complimented with delight.

Reiji replied cheerfully. “Thanks. But it’s old, you know? I like driving it, but it’s a lot of work to maintain. What do you want to do about the song?”

“Well, do you have any ideas?”

“Well…” he trailed off. Wondering how _her_ process as a composer works. “Oh, I know. How do you normally compose your songs?”

“Who, me?” Haruka thought for a while. Her process wasn’t so difficult unlike the other composers in the industry after all. Music often came naturally to her. “I try to learn about the singer and think about them while composing.”

“Learn… about the singer?” Reiji repeated. He remembered someone saying something of a similar process. _Composing songs is an art, Reiji. The more you know about the singer, the stronger the music can be felt – the bond goes deeper and it doesn’t break._

“Yes, like how they will feel when they sing it?”

 _Saki-chan…_ He remembered her. “Ehhhh that’s romantic~”

“Also, how do they see the world?” Haruka continued to break down her process “What do they like?”

“How do you see me now, then?” Reiji asked. Having his curiosity get the best of him.

“What?” Haruka was taken aback. She found herself fidgeting with her fingers. “Well… you’re nurturing, kind and a brilliant idol…”

“What else?” She smiled. And he couldn’t help but smile too. “I’ll have to teach you more about me. We’re going on a tiny detour!” Reiji said rather cheerfully as he began to switch gears.

“What? But what about work?” Haruka became visibly confused as to what was happening.

“Not a problem!” He was bringing her somewhere that was close to him and _her_. Reiji wasn’t certain if it was safe but he wanted to know how deep can Haruka see inside the heart of a single person she barely knew. How gifted was this _Goddess of Music_ compared to the one and only _Empress_ he knew.

The sunset was getting brilliant by the minute. “If you’re hot, open the front window.” Reiji made it his way to open the window himself without his eyes leaving the road.

The idol brought his composer by the bridge, seeing the beautiful sunset there with a smile on his face. “Taking it easy like this is nice!”

“You’re always so busy,” Haruka remarked as she stood beside him.

“Being busy has never bothered me.” He said smiling, but his mind was remembering something else. “I knew I could always quit if I wanted to.”

“What?” Haruka looked at Reiji in concern. Something was inside his heart, a pain he didn’t want people to touch or feel. “You can’t! You can’t quit!”

“What? Uh, kiddo?”

“Everyone needs you—” but before she could even finish, Reiji placed his hand on top of her head. Feisty one for someone so small. _She_ would probably find this one interesting if given the chance. “I don’t think that way, anymore.

He turned his eyes on the horizon, watching the sun setting with its brilliant color and calming mood. “I have a pretty long history. I debuted as a kid, worked solo for a while, and appeared in plays, movies, and TV shows. I had good times and… not-so-good times. And somehow after all that, I ended up in a group.”

“You mean Quartet Night?”

Reiji nodded. “Yeah. At first, I didn’t think we’d do well.”

Haruka chuckled, catching the attention of the idol. “But you seem to understand each other.”

“Really?” Reiji grew amused. “That’s how it looks to you? Lately, STARISH has been growing rapidly.”

“Eh?”

“The Cross-Unit Project hasn’t been that successful since First Class, it was more than Mr. Shiny expected.” He turned to Haruka with a smile on his lips. “All three groups put on fantastic performances.”

“Yes.”

“The members of SRARISH just don’t get along. They’re united.” Reiji had high praise for them. “Since meeting and watching them, I started to think I could enjoy singing in a group. To be honest – they… remind me of some old friends back in the day. Even if they’re gone – I’ll still work hard on my solo song, of course.”

“I agree!” Haruka nodded enthusiastically. “They love singing. I love all their smiles, too! Also – ah! Oh, I’m sorry. I got caught up in my thoughts.”

“I’d like a song that will put a smile on everyone’s faces.” Reiji cheerfully agreed. “Leave the singing to me. I’ll sing your song better than anyone else.”

**_ENGLAND_ **

“Yes, I find their Cross-Unit project a pass.” Saeki agreed as she spoke through the phone in the middle of the night. She was supposed to be asleep and yet – there she was, in her study, doing more work that was already given to her by her employer. “Hm? That’s the highest praise you can get out of me, Shining. Yes, I am fully aware it’s the middle of the night where I am and you better stop disturbing my sleep.”

“Your invitation?” Saeki raised her brow as she turned around, looking at the view of the night sky from her window. “Yes, I thought about it. Yes, I already booked a flight if that’s what you’re asking. Don’t you Miss Nakahara me – if this new composer of yours is as good as you say she is, she better prove it. Don’t call me unless it’s something serious.”

Ending the call, Saeki couldn’t help but sigh. She turned around to have her eyes on the open laptop that was just there on the desk. She should be resting, the former composer had a lot of work once 5 AM hits the clock.

Sometimes she couldn’t compare what’s more stressful, idol work or secretary work. Sitting down on her chair, she took a deep breath and had her eyes turn on the drawer. Opening it to find a couple of music sheets.

 **Nakahara Saeki.** Was the first thing written there on the top left corner of the music sheet There were notes, but no title and lyrics – not to mention that the song was visibly incomplete. She thought about getting rid of it for some time now, but couldn’t bring herself to do it.

The silence was all she asked all those years ago, and now it was bothering her even in the depths of the darkness. “One song huh?”

**_JAPAN_ **

After a few days abroad – Reiji was driving with Haruka on the passenger seat beside him. “I wrote the lyrics.” He said. “You said you learn about the singer before you write your songs.”

“Yes.”

“I can’t lie to you.” Reiji couldn’t help but smile. Arriving at their destination by the Ferris wheel, the idol stared at it for a good couple of seconds. Reminding himself why he continued when the other two just vanished.

“Kotobuki-senpai?”

“I have something to tell you.” He said honestly, turning around to meet the young composer’s eyes. “I didn’t think you’d find the real me. Truth is, there was only ever one composer who wrote songs like that for me but that was a long time ago.”

“A… long time ago?”

Reiji nodded. “She shined brighter than anyone else I knew. I love… how she made my heart skip a beat every time she sang.” He smiled. “It’s wishful thinking that she would come back one day.”

Haruka didn’t know who this person was, but from how her senpai was describing her, she must have been a special person in his heart. “Do you _believe_ she would come back, Kotobuki-senpai?”

“Oddly I do. She’s my best girl after all.”

**_FIRST CL_ ** **_☆_ ** **_SS GROUP CHAT_ **

**Kei:** Has Nakahara landed yet?

 **Daichi:** Why? Are you gonna pick her up or something?

 **Haruhi:** That’s my job. And no, she hasn’t landed yet, but it says her plane is scheduled to arrive around 20 minutes?

 **Rina:** this is the first time we’ll be complete for a long time!

 **HOWL:** I’m already at the venue – just message me when you’re all at your seats.

 **Daichi:** Excited?

 **HOWL:** I’m assigned to style STARISH today.

 **Haruhi:** So are you boys placing bets in?

 **Daichi:** I still say STARISH has a chance.

 **Rina:** Q4 for me! Rei-chan deserves this international debut!

 **Kei:** Kotobuki has always been a hard worker, even if he doesn’t look like it.

 **Saeki:** Haruhi, I just got out of customs – where are you?

 **Haruhi:** By the waiting area with everyone else, you can’t miss the bodyguards

 **Rina:** BODYGUARDS? FOR WHAT?

 **Kei:** Again. VICE. CHAIRWOMAN. MATSUHARA.

 **Saeki:** Oh I think I see you.

 **HOWL:** Drive safe now, I better get to work. I have 7 kids to style.

**_THE TRIPLE S_ **

“Oh hey, she did show up.” Daichi crossed his arms, looking at his former composer from head to toe. There was something different about her, besides the obvious change in appearance and style – Saeki’s eyes were colder than he remembered.

Saeki was wearing a blue long-sleeved turtle neck dress and a white coat. Her hair was short, neatly styled, not what Howl expected from her. Perhaps the first thing a person would notice was the shade of apple red on her lips. Years back, no one would see her wear those things whenever she’s off the camera.

“Wow, Saki…” Rina trailed off rather in shock. A part of him believed she wouldn’t show up and the other half did. He didn’t know what to make of it. “…you look… different.”

“Is different a problem, Rina?”

“Wha- n-no! Of course not!” The architect suddenly felt cold feet. This was a completely different woman before him.

“So everyone is here?” They turned their attention by the backstage exit to see Howl fixing up his shirt. “Ah Saki, you look decent for once.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Saeki raised her brow.

“I think what he means is that you usually look like a girl who is about to be chased by an iron.” Kei brought up the old joke as he came from the washroom. Putting his hands inside of his pockets, he had one good look at his old composer. “Long time no see, Nakahara.”

“Long time no see.”

“We’re all here. Ready to go in and see what this _Revolution_?” Haruhi clapped her hands with a smile on her lips.

“Let’s see if these groups can become Japan’s number one then.”


	4. PROLOGUE iv | When She Was Mine...

**_-SEVEN YEARS AGO-_ **

****

Aine Kisaragi's disappearance took the whole entertainment industry in shock. A young lad who was already on top of the charts rivaling the sales of the idol groups FIRST CLASS and ROYAL STARS on his own. Having a massive amount of fame, projects and fans all in a short span of two years was considered impressive for such a brutal industry. But only a few were aware of the agony that Shining Agency's Reiji Kotobuki and FIRST CLASS's idol-composer were feeling.

They never talked about it. Aine was a taboo topic that the both if them silently agreed on. Reiji's career was improving, having to gather all of these projects under one belt, Saeki on the other hand — Shining took notice of her declining performance as an idol and especially a composer.

She was often found inside the music room of the Master Course Dormitory in the middle of the night, staring at the piano as she tried to make sense of the notes that were going in and out of her head. It became a painful process until music only became work for her. Smiles haven't become genuine in a while, it felt like an obligation to her contract, the image of the FIRST CLASS "cute" Saeki Nakahara was only that - an image. And nothing more.

She's a brilliant actress, everyone knew that. It was enough to convince Reiji himself that nothing was truly wrong. But it wasn't enough to convince Shining Saotome himself.

When FIRST CLASS leader Kei Tachibana appeared in his office one morning, Shining already knew what he wanted and granted it without second thoughts. Of course, the news shocked the members and never truly understood why they needed to disband when they were doing so well. They were, after all, Japan's numbed one.

Reiji immediately dialed her number the moment he saw the news on social media. A lot of people were talking about it, it was the number one topic in the country.

**FIRST CLASS Disbandment.**

It got him worried. She wasn't answering her phone.

After his shoot, Reiji rushed back to the dormitory to find her sitting in front if the piano. He gave out a heavy sigh if relief - she was there, in front of her. A part of him could never forget that one last call Aine gave before he disappeared and he failed to answer. It was a mistake he didn't want to make.

"Saki-chan..." Reiji mustered a smile as he walked towards her. She didn't even turned around to look at him, when he finally saw her eyes — he asked himself: How didn't I notice?

He didn't notice how tired she was. He didn't notice those sad look in her eyes. Was she crying? Had she _always_ been crying? He'd known her for _years_. Ever since he could remember, he was always with her — how could he have missed this simple observation?

Reiji didn't say anything as he sat down beside Saeki on the piano bench, wrapping is arms around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Hugging back, Reiji could feel the tight grip of her hands on his shirt as she started crying. The last time he ever heard or seen her cry was when she lost her dad to cancer years back when they were teens.

Had she always felt like this? Had she been lonely?

Few days later, Reiji saw them left the dormitory one at a time. Kei was the one who gave his goodbye's first - he could never forget the tension in the air as he left. Daichi followed soon after. Haruhi tried to muster a smile as she said goodbye but left crying instead. Rina tried to out on a brave face but ended up crying as well. Howl simply left the dormitory but was still part of the agency, but instead of an idol — he became a stylist for others. Saeki was the last one to leave.

She no longer had a mentor to seek guidance from, after all, Mori died in a car accident not too long ago, followed by Aine's disappearance and her declining performance. She stayed the longest but even she couldn't last.

"I'm leaving next week." She said as she couldn't even look at him in the eye.

Reiji sighed. He knew this day was bound to come, and he secretly hoped she would stay. At least for him. "Are you going back to our hometown?" Reiji asked, trying time be cheerful for her as possible.

But Saeki finally looked at him. He never saw her this devastated in his whole life. A part of him felt like he was going to cry by simply looking at her eyes. "No..." She said. "...I'm going abroad."

"... Well... We can still see each other on holidays right?" _Don't_ _leave_. "You and Sei-chan could come home and mom would be very happy—"

"I... Don't plan on coming back here any time soon, Reiji." The crack in her voice broke his heart. "I... need to go out there and try to solve this on my own. Without my family, without FIRST CLASS, and without you."

_Say_ _something_. She hoped. Reiji was quiet, his silence felt so long. _Please_... _Say_ _something_.

"I... Understand." Was all Reiji could muster to say that day.

He knew when she was leaving, what time, which flight. They didn't speak much because of his work. He kept on grabbing project after project just to get his mind off of things. And it wasn't working.

He lost Aine. Now he was losing her.

When he came back, he dropped by her room to find it completely empty. He couldn't help but remember the first day they moved into the dorm together. His mentor in the Master Course was Hyuga and hers was Hyuga'a composer — Mori. He remembered the excited look in her eyes at every song she wrote. He remembered how nervous she was for her first acting job. He remembered her funny expression when Shining told her that she would be admitted as a official member of FIRST CLASS.

She shined so bright, like no other star in his sky.

Grabbing his keys, Reiji ran out of the building and drove to the airport.

Saeki was quietly waiting for her flight to start boarding. She had her earphones on, listening to music she once wrote for other idols in the agency. Every five minutes, she couldn't help but look at her watch and then look around, hoping that Rejji would come and see her off. Or at the very least, convinced her to stay.

She wanted to hear it from him. She wanted him to tell her to stay. But he didn't.

Saeki didn't want to leave her best boy behind. The decision broke her as much as it broke him. For years, she kept on waiting and waiting — but _those_ words never came. Perhaps she should have said it herself. But she knew the rules far too well, Shining would never allow it. She knew Reiji felt the same, all she needed to hear was those three words.

But they never came. He never came.

Reiji ran as fast as he could, frantically looking around for Nakahara Saeki. _His_ Nakahara Saeki. He was sweating, his shirt was already wet from the rain outside. He left his baby out in the street and ran just so he could make it in time.

"SAEKI!" He shouted her name. He kept on looking and looking.

But he never made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey August is here!
> 
> Meaning regular updates will start soon - for us UtaPri fans there's going to be a lot of blood, sweat and tears especially to those who are playing Shining Live with Tokiya's birthday coming (oh yeah I'll be dead on his birthday) in a few days and the game's third anniversary. 
> 
> I'm still deciding if I should put up updates once or twice a week considering my workload, but I am confident on the buffer chapters and already have the necessary materials set. FIST CLASS has its own group set list - so does each member but those set lists are on private for the time being.
> 
> Compared to wattpad, it's going to be somewhat difficult to insert CGs and other artwork here - so if anyone has other recommended platforms - feel free to message me.
> 
> So the next time I will update will be on August 10th, 1 pm GMT+8 (1 am EST)
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter, see you all in the anniversary!


	5. OP 1 EVOLUTION VS REVOLUTION

First Class was in their designated reserve seats, provided with glow sticks only Rina and Daichi were holding them in such an enthusiastic matter. Saeki couldn't remember the last time she attended a concert, after all, the composer was absent on the duration of the previous ones that she was invited, along with the other members of the former idol group.

The former composer closed her eyes, hearing the loud cheers of passionate fans all over the stadium as Quartet Night was finally introduced.

She could feel a hint of nostalgia as she was seated in her place, with both her arms and legs crossed. Taking a deep breath as she opened her eyes the moment the first words were sung to the crowd. **"May our voices resonating with the wind, reach even greater heights. Turning this promised dream into a song. Let's achieve a miracle."**

Rina was waving his light stick with a huge smile on his face like the fanboy he was. The rest of them were enjoying the song, evaluating them as professionals who have been there on that very stage. But Saeki had a different evaluation in mind, when the chorus hit – the other members were amazed as were the rest of the audience but she wasn't.

Kei stole a glance to see Saeki's reaction, hoping for a smile – perhaps even see if she was amused. He _hoped_ for it.

But she wasn't smiling at all. Her eyes were rather... disappointed.

Why? Why was she disappointed. Kei himself was amazed with the performance, considering how much Quartet Night has grown since their last performance and song was released. That's when the former First Class leader realized that this woman was no longer the Nakahara Saeki he knew seven years ago. This was a completely different person.

When the performance ended the whole stadium was at awe, chanting their names over and over again with a smile upon their lips. The power, the passion, the song – it was all too completely different from what they knew. Did this determine their superiority over STARISH?

No one outside of the agency knew until the new blood performs on that stage.

Saeki had certain expectations, she wasn't so confident that STARISH would surpass QUARTET NIGHT and this was considered their _best_ performance. Kei knew that she would never be biased, even if someone pointed out that Reiji – a man she grew up with was one of the performers. What was she looking for?

Kei wondered if she was looking for a certain something in QUARTET NIGHT that he couldn't see. Their performance was brilliant and if this keeps up, they could easily get the numbers up and become Japan's number one.

"Looks like someone is going to win an international debut after all." Haruhi said smiling as she turned to her former groupmates, waiting for their comments.

"Not bad, not bad." Daichi nodded with a satisfied grin. "Don't get your hopes up, Matsuhara. STARISH might have something up their sleeves to snatch that international debut."

"Hmp." Rina pouted crossing his arms like the angry fanboy he is. "STARISH is getting too many shortcuts for their own good, QUARTET NIGHT deserves that international stage."

"Now, now." HOWL tried to calm the two down. "Daichi is right, we have to see STARISH's performance first before we could say anything."

"What do you think, Kei?" Haruhi turned to their former leader.

"They have what it takes—" but before he could even finish, Saeki stood up from her seat and began walking away with her belongings. It was enough to catch everyone's attention. "Oi, Nakahara. Where are you going?"

Saeki stopped and turned around to face him. There it was again, that cold expression in her eyes. "I came all this way to watch a performance that Shining wanted to brag about in my face, QUARTET NIGHT left me in disappointment and I am not expecting much from STARISH if their mentors didn't even make the cut."

"Now that's not fair Saki—" Rina tried to make her at least stay but the moment she raised her hand, he was automatically silenced.

"The industry was never fair to us, Rina. What makes you think it would be fair for them?" None of them could even think of the words to say. She was right. Six long years of glory was slowly crumbling. This could have been their 13th year in the industry if things were taken well care of. "Give me one good reason why I should even stay and watch STARISH's performance."

"Music." Kei answered, causing the rest of them to look at him. This was the first time in seven long years that they were complete – he wasn't going to waste this opportunity. "Isn't this the reason why our hearts keep on beating? You're still holding on, don't go falling on us, Nakahara. So..." he stood up, offering his hand with a sincere look on his face. He wanted her to take his hand. "...stay with us."

Saeki turned her eyes to the roaring crowd as QUARTET NIGHT was waving at their fans, taking his hand, she sat down on her chair. Crossing her arms, the former composer waited for the next performance to start.

To surpass revolution and answer with an evolution – it wasn't enough.

It just wasn't enough.

"Everyone in the audience is chanting the same thing! Such intense and passion from the very first song." The host began to speak matching the energy of the live audience. "But the entry concert is just getting started!"

"Oh, they're trending online." Daichi said as he continued to scroll through his phone. Rina couldn't help but follow.

"Royal Stars is also trending."

"Really now?" Haruhi said in disbelief as she opened her phone to check her own social media. "Ehh, Royal Stars is in the front row seats." There was even a picture of them taken by a fan. People on social media were asking why the current number one idol group wasn't joining the Triple S opening ceremony, in turn, FIRST CLASS was thinking the same. "

"Surprisingly no one saw us."

Howl turned to Daichi with an unamused look. "What part of _private box_ don't you understand?"

The librarian shrugged. "Anyone could have seen us enter the compound and snapped a photo."

"I'm glad no one did." Haruhi sighed. Turning off her phone. "We would be giving the press speculations again like the last time."

"Ack! Don't remind me!" Daichi couldn't help but complain. Avoiding the press while sneaking into work was already trouble for him last year after the UtaPri awards.

"It's time for the final group!" The host announced. "A group that made its way through the hardships of the entry race with their passionate friendship! It's time for these seven stars to shine! STARISH!"

Saeki sat there with the rest, watching the group perform quietly as the crowd gave their cheer.

As Shining's idols were discussing amongst themselves the sudden appearance of HEAVENS and QUARTET NIGHT's request for a do-over, Haruka wasn't so sure what to make of it. It's true that HEAVENS couldn't be counted due to the fact that they didn't enter officially.

The young composer found herself wandering around the corridors of the arena, looking for STARISH's dressing room or even bump into Hyuga, Ringo or even Tomochika. She felt worried for some reason, Haruka didn't know why or what made her feel that way. It just did. Music was fun, it becomes beautiful whenever she composes songs for her friends and for her seniors. Music was all she ever needed.

She wasn't paying attention much to her surroundings when she bumped into someone, losing her balance, she was luckily caught by the arm. Looking up, she saw a beautiful woman with striking dark blue eyes. Haruka thought that she could even dare forget those eyes, it was very clear on how sad they looked. Regaining her balance, Haruka bowed. "Th-thank you very much."

"You're the composer, right?" Saeki asked softly, having Haruka to stand upward with her eyes locked on hers.

 _She's beautiful._ She thought to herself as she nodded. "Y-yes. Nanami, Haruka – pleasure to make your acquaintance... Miss...?"

"Nakahara," Saeki answered without a second thought. "Nakahara, Saeki."

 _That name is... familiar._ Haruka knew she heard that name from somewhere, or at least saw it. She wasn't an idol, if she was, Haruka would have at least seen her face frequently around the agency. No matter how hard she searched inside of her mind, the young composer couldn't remember where she saw this woman.

"Do you happen to know where Quartet Night's dressing room is?" Saeki asked. She was calm and composed, from the aura she carried – she seemed to be a woman with talent. She shined... like an idol.

"Ah—" Haruka snapped back to reality. "I'm actually looking as well, if you want, we can look together." She couldn't help but offer. Maybe if she asked, Saeki would answer. But something about her seemed off. Maybe Haruka was looking into this too much, after all, she only met the woman.

Their walk was silent. Saeki didn't even make any attempt on giving small talk, and Haruka felt rather intimidated by her regardless of that calm exterior. To look for Quartet Night's dressing room meant that she was familiar with one of the members – she didn't seem to be a fan, and the mere fact that she's at backstage meant that she was allowed to be there.

Haruka couldn't take her eyes off of her. _Nakahara Saeki, Nakahara Saeki..._ She kept on trying to think and think.

The woman had short brown hair and rosy-red lips. Haruka's attention went to the accessory that was on Saeki's ear. It was an elegant piece, a 2-in-1 stunning leaf and vine inspired ear cuff made out of gold genuine rhodium plating.

"Ah~ Miss Nakahara," Saeki and Haruka stopped. When Haruka looked up ahead, she saw Raging Otori with a smirk on his face with his hands inside of his pockets. "I see you have returned, are you here to accept my offer?"

 _Offer?_ Haruka turned to Saeki who seemed still as a statue.

"No." But the tone of her voice was confident and strong. "I'm here on a different matter."

"Shining has yet to make your potential go beyond your limits," the moment Raging Otori stood in front of her, Saeki didn't even dare look at his eyes. She remained level headed throughout the interaction. Haruka felt the tension between then, it was more than what Quartet Night displayed before. It wasn't like the tension between the three groups earlier on stage – this was a different definition of hell. "He limits you until now, don't you agree?"

"I don't work for Shining Saotome anymore." Haruka couldn't help but watch her, wanting to see what she would do next. "If you excuse us, we have other commitments." Casually taking Haruka's hand, Saeki walked pass by Raging who was still smiling.

"Run all you want, Miss Nakahara." Raging couldn't help but laugh. "But you can't run away from destiny forever!"

Haruka felt like a child as she was hand in hand with Saeki. She wasn't forceful, her touch was warm and gentle. There was kindness in this woman and yet something much darker. Haruka's ability to see a person's true self could be a blessing and sometimes a curse.

Reiji was noisy in the dressing room, something that was not unheard of. He can't help but praise the younger idols – what HEAVENS pulled off was bold, this was the Revolution Shining was looking for. Their boss seemed to crave for it, the excitement on what the entertainment world has to offer. The other members of Quartet Night had their own comments on the matter but they all agreed on one thing: They were all on equal footing.

They needed to step up their game. Reiji knew that, he was the glue that had Quartet Night stayed together for so long. With such clashing personalities, no one believed that this specific unit would last. Even Reiji himself admitted to Haruka that he thought it wouldn't work out.

He wondered how they did it. How STARISH shined as bright as... FIRST CLASS, it was the kind of shine he hadn't seen in years. For a new unit, they were climbing up the ladder fast – they were getting more and more exposure, their success was rapid. Quartet Night couldn't ignore it and went on against them head on.

Reiji opened his phone, going through his photos to find a picture of a smiling girl. Long brown hair who had such a bright shine – his best girl always did make him smile.

He closed his phone the moment he heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me." Their junior composer came in with a smile, bowing in their presence as she thanked them for a wonderful performance. "Good work everyone."

"Ah! Kouhai-chan~!" Reiji greeted with a smile but he noticed the look on her face. She seemed troubled. "Is there something wrong, kiddo?"

"Ah well..." Haruka trailed off, having to catch the attention of the other Quartet Night members. "...I was with someone but... she went off saying she had quick business to take care of. But she says congratulations on your performance, Kotobuki-senpai!" She said with a quick smile.

"She?"

"Yes!" Haruka nodded. "Her name is Nakahara, Saeki?"

"Eh? Nakahara is back?" Ranmaru spoke as he sat up from the couch.

Reiji dropped his phone by the sudden news. Ai tilted his head sideways. "Reiji? Is there something wrong?"

"Ne, Kouhai-chan... did she say where she's going?" Haruka shook her head sideways.

 _She's back._ Reiji smiled. _She's back!_

"You want us to perform on the Christmas Live?" Kei repeated as the other members of FIRST CLASS began to look at each other, having their own concerns on the matter. Shining was a man who always gambled, the most disturbing part was that he always wins.

"One performance, Mister Tachibana. **_One performance._** "

"Shining, it's going to be the busiest time of the year." Haruhi raised her concerns. "I have sales to boost for the corporation around that time. I can't go on stage and play idol for a night like Cinderella."

The rest of them didn't have much of a problem with their schedules, it was the holiday after all but Haruhi's concern was also the same for some of them. None of them would be able to dedicate their time or effort on rehearsals because of their jobs. Saeki remained silent throughout the whole exchange. Rina was already buried with a commitment of contracts from the firm. Daichi didn't had any complaints. Howl's work was already demanding enough and he still works under Shining.

"What's the point in making us perform anyway?" Daichi shrugged it off. "You did watch the performance, earlier right? STARISH or QUARTET NIGHT could _do_ the performance you want."

"Daichi is right, President." Howl couldn't help but agree. "FIRST CLASS is an old name in the industry today. I doubt no one would even watch us—"

Shining raised his hand, having his finger out and waving them as he mouthed, no-no-no. "Mister HOWL~ you have underestimated the power of MUSIC~!" He couldn't hold his excitement as he stood from his seat, having his arms stretched out high. Kei could punch this old man in the face because of that stupid grin of his. "YOU," he pointed at Kei. "YOU," to Haruhi, "YOU," to Howl, "YOU," to Daichi, "and YOU—" to Rina, "DON'T, DON'T, DON'T~ have a say in this~!"

"Then what's the point of even asking us if we don't have a say--!" Shining raised his hand towards Rina, who shut up immediately.

Shining's grin was starting to get on Kei's nerves. This old man was always so unpredictable, it was becoming frustrating as the years passed. Even when he didn't work for him anymore, Kei could still smack him in the head.

But Shining had something he knew that the five of them could never say no to as he turned his hand and pointed towards Saeki who was quiet in the sides. "BUT, BUT, BUT~ Miiiiisssssss Nakahara doeessss."

 _Shining-! You bastard!_ Kei knew what game he was playing at. If Saeki agrees, there was no way they could say no to it. Seven long years of silence – and there they were, all in one room, with the fate of the whole group depending on one washed out idol who decided to stay in the dark.

None of them could blame her for the silence. The pain was all too much for her, and they ignored it.

"Well, well, well, Miiissss Nakahara~ What is your answer?"

"You can't just force her to give an answer now!" Haruhi tried to reason, but Shining was a determined old man and wanted to only hear it from her. Haruhi turned to Kei for back up on this, but even he remained silent as his eyes went to his former composer.

Saeki didn't have much of a reaction towards it, she was quiet. Her eyes did not indicate any frustration or anger – but there was a glimmer of sadness in those eyes. Something that Kei wish could go away.

"We'll perform." Saeki answered as she finally looked up to face Shining.

"Wait what?" Daichi looked at Saeki, then Howl, then the others before going back to Saeki.

"See I told you she wouldn't—WAIT WHAT?" Rina bursts in pure shock.

"Saki," Howl turned to her out of concern. "Are you sure?"

"We'll perform like you want," Saeki repeated ignoring the others. Kei and Haruhi knew that look of hers, something was on their old composer's mind. "But I have my own terms on this, Shining."

Shining's grin became wider. "Name them."

This was the Revolution he wanted.


	6. OP 2 FIRST CLASS

Saeki agreed to do what Shining wanted if it was on her terms.

He didn’t expect this, none of them expected this. Kei came home late, he didn’t know what tired him out – the fact that he had to watch a concert after work or the fact that Saeki actually agreed on a single performance. She named them, one by one and she was very specific with her terms.

“You’re home later than what you said—” but before his wife could even go near him, she was already worried the moment she saw his expression when he flopped on the couch. “What happened?” Akari asked as she sat down beside her husband, gently stroking his hair looking at her with concerned eyes.

“Nakahara is back…” he began, filling his wife in on what happened with Shining and the Triple S. It was broadcasted and streamed, Akari wasn’t aware that HEAVENS was still a group – even when she worked at the Entertainment group as a composer herself. What happened in the Triple S didn’t concerned her much, what made her worry was what her husband said about Saeki.

“A reunion during the Christmas Live?” Akari repeated. “You always wanted a reunion, Kei.”

“Not like this, Akari.” He answered, ruffling his hair in frustration. “She said yes but even I know that Saeki doesn’t want it. You could see it in her eyes but… there’s something… there’s a reason why she said yes but I don’t know what.”

“Well… did you ask her?”

“Even if I asked, she won’t give me a straight answer.” Kei sighed. “She was quiet during the whole thing and only spoke when Shining asked her the question. Was I wrong Akari?” It was painful just thinking about it. “Was I wrong to call for a disbandment?”

“You did what you thought was right,” Akari said as she gently took his hand. “You can’t blame yourself for making a difficult decision at the time. And I think they don’t fault you for it either.”

They were young and troubled. “The world has change, Kei.” Akari tried to calm him down with her fingers intertwined with his. Gently stroking his hair, having him cry it all out. “None of us can go back… and sometimes the best we could do is just move on or walk on a different road.”

Haruhi was escorted by her bodyguards that evening. Things were quiet as it always had been, a woman of her stature managed to get used to it considering her old noisy life. She didn’t hate being an idol, she loved it. Making music and having people smile and enjoy her performances made going to Saotome Academy worth it. But things were different now, she didn’t understand why Saeki would even agree. Much like she didn’t understand why Kei called for a disbandment all those years ago.

When she entered her apartment, she sighed the moment her doors closed.

She found herself alone in the dark again. Her husband was out of the country and wouldn’t be back until the following year. This was their arrangement as she handled her family business along with her older brother. She loved her husband and had complete trust in him, but sometimes she couldn’t shake off the loneliness.

Haruhi was seated by her dresser, removing her accessories and make-up. Looking at the woman in front of the mirror as if she was a stranger. Closing her eyes as she recalled the crowd from earlier, oh how she missed the cheers. That life was over for her, this was her reality now.

The Vice Chairwoman didn’t even know what to make of Saeki’s requests. One performance, would her brother even allow her to do one performance until then? She was practically running the company along with him and didn’t know how the press would even go about it. Reputation matters when a person represents a mega corporation.

Her younger brother’s image to the public wasn’t such a good thing for the company, considering the massive scandals that are happening here and there every single time. Haruhi, who was familiar with the industry had to pull some strings here and there for it to die down and not go any further.

“Saeki… what were you thinking?” She couldn’t help but wonder to herself. No one else in the group really knew why Kei called for a disbandment all of a sudden. They were doing so well, finally able to hit that international debut by the middle of their third year going for the fourth.

They were debut partners, with Saeki being her composer. Haruhi was doing well as a solo artist and then Shining had this lightbulb idea for a brand-new unit in which he described: could change the world of Japanese entertainment.

No one could possibly even remember the name FIRST CLASS anymore. They’ve been gone for so long after all.

Like the rest, Daichi wasn’t so sure about the whole performance agreement. He knew that this was supposed to be a group agreement, as it should be. But Shining gave the decision solely on his prized idol-composer. Kei would have rejected it; the old man was very well aware of that – the majority would agree.

They all had something good going on with their lives, Howl was still working in the Agency as a stylist – even though he’s a ‘retired’ idol – he still had a name and was still in the entertainment field. Kei became a music teacher in a local school, decent pay, married and with a child – a normal stable life that anyone could see he’s already happy with. Haruhi was the best of them all, was assured a job in their family business and was even named Vice Chairwoman by her own brother. Rina went back to his studies and finally look the bar exam to become a licensed architect, he was pretty happy with what was going on with his life.

But Daichi… he had a different outcome in life. He didn’t know if his friends would see him as selfish if he wanted to do this one more performance. He didn’t just miss the spotlight and the fame. He missed the old times where everything was fun and fine. Now he’s stuck in a library surrounded by books and faceless people coming in and out.

He missed the excitement, the enjoyment and adventure. Perhaps it was too much to ask for the impossible, to ask and become FIRST CLASS again. He would have said yes in a heartbeat.

As much as he was angry all those years ago, he couldn’t really blame Kei for it. Daichi _knew_ the reason and remained silent about it – because Saeki asked him to.

The former idol was lying down on his bed with a lamp on, wearing his reading glasses as he read in silence. He didn’t had anyone to rely on during those first few months after the disbandment. He didn’t have a family unlike them, he grew up alone and climbed the ladders alone. He owed his former success to his friends which he was grateful for. But when FIRST CLASS was gone, so was his family.

The dark could always be generous, maybe that’s why he felt rather relaxed in the night.

Rina was finalizing his plans for the next contract that he was assigned to. His deadline was next month but he managed to be ahead of schedule.

“Rina?” He heard his name but didn’t even looked at his mother, he continued working on the blueprint.

“Yes, ma?”

“You already came home late and it’s already 5am in the morning… won’t you go to bed?” She said in pure concern for her youngest. She was very well aware that he would only dive deep into his work like this whenever he’s troubled. “What’s the matter?”

Rina was silent for a while, not wanting to answer at all. He took his pencil again and corrected some numbers on the blueprint. Maybe the idea of a FIRST CLASS comeback was bothering him at some level. He enjoyed the company, the music – but he disliked what the Entertainment industry made him to. Being forced to have dual personas – two different personalities as if he wasn’t allowed to be just him.

Like he wasn’t allowed to become Rina Takagawa. And it bothered him.

“Son…”

“Would…” Rina sighed, looking defeated. “…would you be disappointed in me… if I… become an idol again, ma?”

“Why would you ask that?”

“I loved how she made music, ma.” Rina’s mother could hear his voice cracking, as if he was about to cry. She couldn’t help but walk closer to her son, gently placing her hands on his shoulders – having him to let it all out. “I loved how we all shined, I loved how we all made them smile… but sometimes… sometimes… sometimes I think everything I did was all a lie. I don’t… I don’t want it to be a lie anymore. I don’t want it to be a lie.”

Howl woke up the following day, not wanting to get out of bed because of what happened the night before. He took his phone from the bedside table, looking to see a message from a name he hadn’t seen for a while.

****From: Nakahara Saeki.** **

He couldn’t help but raise his brow. What did she want? He didn’t mind that she remained silent in those years – she had her reasons, so did Kei when he called for a disbandment. Howl never dared question any of them and went with the flow. Some say he didn’t even care if FIRST CLASS got disband, he still had a well-earned career and his fame even went higher when he became a stylist.

But he _does_ care.

****Subject: FIRST CLASS** **

Howl continued to read the message as he lay flat on his bed, reading the message over and over again wondering if he was reading it wrong or he got it right. But what was interesting was that Nakahara Saeki does things for a reason, he didn’t ask her anything, he just wanted to do it. Was it for his sake? Was it for theirs? For her?

No one could really tell. No one but him.

When his bedroom door opened, he didn’t even looked at the person who entered – he just had his eyes glued on the text message.

“You’re up early.” Sayuri said as she took his phone, laying down beside him. “Eeehh~” She let with a rather enthusiastic tone. “Saeki’s back? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Not the most… pleasant reunion as you hoped for, love.” Howl chuckled, taking his phone back. Shining would be livid if he found out that his ranked one stylist was seeing ROYAL STARS leader, Yano Sayuri. But Howl didn’t really care as much – no one could ever stop these feelings, it comes in naturally. Perhaps that’s why Haruhi and Kei had the most fulfilled lives after the group disbandment.

“Did something happen to her?” Sayuri asked rather curiously as she stroked his hair.

“She’s… different… than before. I can’t explain it. She just… does.” Howl tried to look for the right words but couldn’t. Sayuri frowned, she couldn’t blame him for being worried about something – she was with him long enough to know what that face meant. “What vibe did you get from her when you first met her?”

“Saeki?” Sayuri repeated in clarification. “I called her fun bunny for a reason. She was always smiling, always happy but like everyone else… she had her sad moments. You never told me why you got disbanded… and I’m not forcing you to tell me if you do know… but maybe, the answer lies there – on why you think she changed.”

“Maybe.” Howl couldn’t help but sigh, looking into Sayuri’s rich violet eyes with concern. “But sadly, even I don’t know why we disbanded in the first place.”

“Did you try asking Kei?”

“I did… multiple times whenever the mood allows it. And he would just…”

“…avoid it.” Sayuri nodded in understanding. “I guess the subject is still too sensitive, but… as a member, you all had the right to know.”

“Maybe Kei and Saki had an argument about something but… she’s not one for confrontation.”

Sayuri raised her brow in doubt. “Are you sure about that, love?”

“What do you mean ‘are you sure’?”

“Nakahara is a very blunt woman even with that smiling face,” Sayuri chuckled as she flopped on his stomach. “You should have seen her and Akari argue about the rhythm and tone of a song – oh lord I don’t want to see that again… it was like watching a couple going through divorce.”

“Composers… are always scary when it’s two of them doing a piece.” Howl laughed, remembering those rich times of happiness and music. “You should be getting ready, you have a photo shoot today.”

Sayuri blinked. “OH CRAP.” And jumped out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom.

As Howl finally mustered all of the energy he needed to get out of bed, he went to the kitchen and went on to prepare coffee for himself. Seeing as Sayuri would probably run out and just eat in the studio or in their agency.

Opening the radio, Howl sat down with his food and listened to the DJ. He couldn’t help but smile as he heard that sweet laugher of hers, the problem was that he didn’t know if it was genuine until he sees her face. “Next question is from user Clarity98 –” the DJ stopped for a moment and replied in a jolly tone. “Awweee… We love you too. Hmmm let’s see what’s in here – ah! Will there be a FIRST CLASS reunion now that you’re back, Miss Nakahara? Hmmm… a reunion was something we haven’t talked about – I’m certain that most of us have already moved on from out young… idol days at this point, but maybe one day.”

Saeki answered with a small smile on her lips as she was in the radio booth of the agency. Answering the questions she received from social media.

How fast does Shining Saotome work? This fast.

Then again, Hyuga wasn’t such a stranger for this kind of surprises. When Shining said he wanted to have a new radio talk show in the morning, Hyuga believed that he was going to get existing talents from the agency – the shock on his face when he found out that Nakahara Saeki was going to be the DJ for that one radio show in Shining Radio.

Last time he saw her she was a beaming flower who kept on jumping around as if she had too much energy to begin with. Now she seemed to have become a mature woman with a calm exterior much like Ichinose Tokiya from STARISH. “Miss Nakahara, how was your morning?” She continued to read.

“Besides the horrible feeling of jetlag, I’m pretty sure my morning has been well. I’m certain a lot of people find the morning horrible, trust me I did too – but this weekend we would be driving along a road free of traffic with loved ones. Our next song on que is close to my heart, Miss You by FIRST CLASS this is Nakahara Saeki giving you music to the soul.”

As Saeki turned off her microphone and made the music up and running, she gave out a small sigh and turned to the window to find one of her old seniors out and about with his arms crossed as he watched her. She gave out a smile and a small wave, she wasn’t aware that she would be given a radio show. Shining was smarter than he looks and this wasn’t part of the terms she laid out for him.

She was different. From appearance to the aura, Hyuga Ryuya was very much aware that this wasn’t the girl his former composer trained during her Master Course years.

After the show ended, Hyuga couldn’t help but walk towards her – besides it being his job as Shining’s Director, he was also being a concerned senior. “Good work, Nakahara.”

“It’s been a while, Hyuga-senpai.” She greeted with a bow.

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s been how many years? Seven? You’ve matured well, I give you that.” He began their conversation as he directed her out of the studio. Walking down the hallway, Hyuga had his hands in his pocket – she _is_ Nakahara Saeki but… she’s so different. “So… what made you come back?”

“A song.” There was no use denying it. She did lose the bet.

“Geez…” he couldn’t help but let out as he ruffled her now short hair. “…you’re an odd kid, you know that?”

“Sort of.” Saeki answered as they both entered the elevator. “My contract was… forwarded to you, right?”

“Two years – can be quick or slow depending on you.” The director turned to her, he couldn’t help but feel concerned. Maybe Mori would have sensed something if he were to lay his eyes on his precious junior – but he was gone and so was that little girl. Hyuga knew that much. “Are you sure you want back? Probably too late on asking you that, huh?”

“I’m not sure if I actually want it or not.” She was being honest. At least not everything has changed. “I just know I’m back and I have jobs to do. You _are_ going to bring me to her, right?”

“Yeah.” He shouldn’t be concerned about this anymore, Saeki is a full proof professional – she should handle things well, right? “Do me a favor Nakahara, don’t be too harsh on this one.”

“I’ll be that judge of that, Senpai.”


	7. OP. 03 THE EMPRESS OF MUSIC

Hyuga was desperately trying to convince himself that things would be fine. But he knew it wouldn’t be, even Ringo would agree that things won’t end well if you put in STARISH, Haruka and Saeki in one room. Luckily this matter was between composer and composer, a mentor and a junior.

Everything was quickly arranged as per Shining’s request – this had to be done as per their agreement and her demands haven’t even started yet. “Go easy on her.” Hyuga warned before he could open the door for her.

“What could possibly go wrong?” _Lots. Of. Things._

The moment Hyuga opened the door, he had never seen Ringo run so fast towards Saeki with a welcoming bear hug. “KYA! SAKI-CHAN! WELCOME BACK!”

“Ringo-senpai!” Saeki tried to squirm her way out of the hug. “Come on! I just ironed this coat!”

“EH?!” Ringo pulled away, giving the composer a pouty expression. “You used to love my hugs!”

“I just got off of work,” Saeki sighed as she had her eyes on the crossdressing idol. Somethings just don’t change. Ringo couldn’t help but keep on pouting, his cutesy little junior wasn’t so cute – she had a more mature aura, calmer eyes – yet there was no excitement, no joy. “So, where is she?”

Hyuga cleared his throat as Ringo proudly presented the young lady Saeki found herself with just last night. She recalled her short, reddish-orange hair well, especially those golden green eyes of hers. Nanami Haruka was Shining Saotome’s new favorite composer, judging from how she read the emails over the years and the songs she’s been receiving. Saeki knew the girl had talent but she was limiting herself too much.

“Ah – N-Nanami Haruka,” she introduced herself again to Saeki but this time, she was even more nervous as she bowed, paying her respects to the former idol-composer. “P-please take care of me, Nakahara-senpai!”

Saeki turned to Ringo, who apparently already had a playful guilty look on his face, raising his hands up as if to defend himself. She asked, “You told her already?”

“W-well, she had the right to know!”

Saeki didn’t even try to argue anymore, she just sighed, turning around to face Hyuga with a dead tired look. “Is it alright if I’ll be alone with her?”

Hyuga blinked. Would it be a good idea?

 _Would it be a good idea?_ He thought to himself. He had no choice on the matter, even Ringo knew that. “Alright. I’ll meet you in my office after your… meeting.”

“Have fun you two~!” Ringo bid good bye as he followed Hyuga out of the conference room. When the door closed, Saeki walked towards the table, taking off her shoulder bag and sitting down on the chair while she placed her bag on her lap. Gesturing the younger composer to sit down across her as she took out her phone, she didn’t even make an effort to have eye contact with the poor girl.

Haruka was silent, waiting for her new senpai to say something. She watched Saeki fiddle with her phone, typing continuously with her eyes focused on the small screen in front of her. STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT weren’t aware of this new development in her life. Though she lived in the Master Course dormitory, she wasn’t _in_ the Master Course.

The Master Course is known to be an evaluation system and is only applied to those who have improved their track record and have been greatly valued in their first year at the agency. The system applies to composers as well but Shining only managed to find a senior for his precious Goddess of Music just recently – almost two years since STARISH and she debuted.

Haruka heard the stories of the legendary FIRST CLASS idol-composer Nakahara Saeki. Her colleagues would say that she could compose a song during a meeting, that inspiration would often come to her as if she commands it, that she shined brighter than any star.

As much as Haruka wanted to see if those stories were true, she couldn’t help but think that her colleagues in the agency were describing the wrong person. Saeki did seem to be a talented person but – she didn’t shine as bright as others hoped she would be. Maybe… if she performed, Haruka would see what everyone was so happy about when heard the news of her return.

But then she remembered Kotobuki Reiji, who was shocked last night when Haruka told her of Saeki.

Haruka remembered it clearly, there was a glint of happiness in her senior’s eyes by the simple news. It only led her to assume that they had history, but didn’t want to pry on their personal lives.

Saeki placed down her phone and finally looked at the girl. _There it is…_ Haruka couldn’t help but notice it, that sad look in her eyes.

“As much as I would love to skip formal introductions, this is expected of me.” Saeki sighed, having her hands neatly folded on the table as if she was talking to someone of importance. “My name is Nakahara Saeki, I am to be your mentor in the Master Course and I think you already know what that means.” She said as she began to take out an envelop of papers, placing them down on the table.

Haruka took the envelops as her new mentor gestured her to, to her surprise, it was all of her previous songs. From her first song Maji Love 1000% up to the latest Maji Love Revolution and Evolution Eve. She didn’t understand, why would she have these? There was visible confusion as she looked at Saeki.

And the mentor provided her answers immediately. “I applaud your excellent performance, but unfortunately now that you’re under me, it won’t be enough. STARISH and QUARETET NIGHT might have told you that you have done excellent work so far… but that won’t be for long and I need you to surpass your current limit. I _need_ you to do better.”

“I understand.” Haruka nodded in determination. And perhaps, the whole time she was with Saeki, that moment was the first time she saw her smile.

Saeki was pleased with what she was hearing. “Good. I’ll give you three days to pack up your things.”

“E-eh?”

“You do know that you have to live with your mentor, right?”

“O-of course!”

“We have an extra room for you, don’t worry. I hope you don’t mind living with my brother as well.”

“Is he an idol?” Haruka tilted her head in confusion.

“No, he’s a lawyer.” Saeki answered rather casually. Though he works at a local firm, he would sometimes be a legal consultant for the Shining Agency whenever Hyuga requires it. “He’s mostly gone from the apartment – you’ll be fine. Do want me to be… a hands-on mentor?”

“If it’s alright with you, Nakahara-senpai, I would like to do most of the work without your help.” Haruka answered politely. She knew that STARISH rejected QUARTET NIGHT’s (Reiji’s) offer for assistance.

“Alright.” Saeki nodded. “But if you have any questions or if you’re in need of advice, don’t hesitate to go to me. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“I have a couple of rules in my apartment: Number one, no lovers in the apartment.” Saeki raised one finger as she continued to speak. “Number two, if you’re going to have guests make sure to tell me beforehand. Number three, if it’s not important – don’t wake me up.”

Haruka blinked a few times. “Not… important?”

“I’ll be blunt,” Saeki said as she leaned forward towards the table, having her arms rest. “I don’t like it when people wake me up. If it’s not important – meaning it’s not work related or an emergency, do not wake me up.”

“Do you always sleep late, senpai?”

“It depends.” Saeki shrugged. “Sometimes I wake up before the sun rises, sometimes I sleep in the morning. My body is still adjusting, it still believes I’m in GMT+2 not in GMT+9. But with my new work, time will be more demanding since I’m not keeping track of one person anymore, I’m keeping track of every idol and composer in the agency.”

“Will you do idol work, Nakahara-senpai?”

“No that’s beyond my contract.” Saeki’s tone went cold. “Currently I’m only entailed to do secretary work for the President and host a morning radio show from Saturday to Wednesday. Thursday and Friday are my day-offs. Composition and idol work are not… in my contract.”

Haruka wanted to know why her eyes looked like that. Why Saeki’s blue eyes would turn cold and dark by the mere mention of her doing idol work. “Senpai, do you… hate idol work?”

Saeki didn’t even hesitate. “Yes. I do.”

Haruka remembered her friends and seniors – both STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT who seemed to enjoy what they were doing. She had this train of thought in her mind ever since her meeting with Saeki Nakahara ended. When they said that she was like a legend in the industry, Haruka was so excited to meet someone – have a mentor like her friends.

She was grateful for the opportunity, but Saeki’s eyes bothered her. To think there was such sadness in her eyes – Haruka wanted to know more. But she knew if she asked, Saeki would just turn her down,

Haruka was scrolling through articles that afternoon in her room, having articles written about FIRST CLASS from the hundreds to the thousands and the latest article she found was posted two years ago: ****“FIRST CLASS, WHERE ARE THEY NOW?”****

According to the article HOWL was the only member who remained in the agency. Haruka remembered him whenever the members of STARISH would invite her to their segments. He would style them from time to time.

As she continued reading, it was revealed that Haruhi Matsuhara or the _FIRST CLASS QUEEN_ became Vice Chairwoman of Matsuhara Corporation. Kei Tachibana, the leader was said to have become a teacher in a local high school. Rina Takagawa went on to continue his studies and was now a licensed architect. And lastly, no one knew where both Daichi Takejiro and Saeki Nakahara were at the time. Even when the author tried to do his own investigation – he had no luck.

Haruka began to dig deeper, typing in keywords such as ****disbandment**** and hundreds of articles were posted. Revealing old posters and pictures of FIRST CLASS in their prime.

“Nakahara-senpai had long hair?” Haruka mumbled to herself as she continued to look at the pictures. And even she knew that Saeki Nakahara was… genuinely happy in those pictures.

Scrolling down, she began to read the article.

_… following their 3 rd international tour, the members of the group agreed to disband during late December. Their final single “Miss You” was released on January the following year._

“There’s… no reason?” Haruka wondered out loud. She continued to search until the evening and there was no reason as to why the group disbanded – there were a lot of speculation and fake articles about it but other than those, there was nothing.

It wasn’t her business to dig up something from the past – especially when Saeki showed an aura that her idol career was off limits. Perhaps when Saeki begins to open up, Haruka could ask what happened that made her quit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's it for today! 3 WHOLE CHAPTERS for the anniversary!  
> I will be updating chapters once a week starting next week Monday, 2am (EST Time) - feel free to follow me on Twitter for updates about this and other projects: SFirst_Class
> 
> AND ALSO TODAY IS SOMEONE'S VERY SPECIAL BIRTHDAY TOO (I can't post the video for some reason but it's on my Twitter if you all want to see lol)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FIRST CLASS MEMBER DAICHI TAKEJIRO


	8. OP. 04 | WHEN THEY MET AGAIN IN THE STARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THE WRONG VERSION OF THE CHAPTER! PLEASE FORIGIVE ME ><

For the past few days, Saeki’s name has been all around social media with people and media alike speculating on her eventual return to the entertainment industry under her original label as a Shining Agency Idol. Though she has formally began her work as a Radio host for a morning program in Shining Radio – she was yet to be introduced as the Agency Secretary as her deal with Shining Saotome was, until now.

In the later part of the morning, Haruka can hear Saeki’s voice from the other side of the door. “—What do you mean I have to attend a press conference?” The young composer could tell there was distress in her senior’s voice. “This isn’t a part of my contract. I am in no way obligated to even agree to this – what do you mean I suddenly have an accident?!”

Haruka took a deep breath, mustering all of her courage as she knocked on the door. “N-Nakahara-senpai, excuse me.” Even when she didn’t hear an acknowledgement, she just went in to find Saeki raising her hand – signaling her to wait for a bit. Quietly closing the door behind her, Haruka watched her mentor facing the window as she continued to talk through the phone.

“What do you mean Shining put that on my _mandatory job requirement_?!” Saeki began to have her fingers run through her hair, having that urge to pull it became a slight struggle for the former idol. “Listen. Listen… I’m his **_Agency Secretary_** not that old Sunshine Girl Idol who composes songs for him or create records—you got to be shitting me? WHAT DO YOU MEAN _‘SINCE WHEN DID I START CURSING’_?! ALRIGHT! **_ALRIGHT!_** I’ll do the press conference—”

Saeki turned around to have a quick eye contact with Haruka, gesturing her to take a seat in one of the couches in her office. It was unexpectedly spacious. It wasn’t as large as Shining’s office – but their boss was trying to do something with this. Haruka had her attention on the secretary as she walked towards her desk, scrolling through the laptop screen while talking on the phone.

She was awed by the mere aura that she was giving out. Compared to those pictures and videos about Saeki online who was more cheerful, happy-go-lucky, and just overall vibrant – this version of Nakahara Saeki was more mature, calm, but she wasn’t at peace. “A press conference later this afternoon? You’ve got to be – why wasn’t this passed to me first? I’m literally the secretary! _NEXT TIME_ – I need to be consulted on things like this, understood? I’ll see you in a few hours. Hm? Oh the girl? Yes, I’ll bring her along. Until later.”

The moment Saeki put down her phone, she sighed – looking at the girl in front of her. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“No – I came in a bad time, senpai.” Haruka said with a sweet smile – causing Saeki to smile in return.

“You were on time. It was the call that came in a bad time.” Saeki answered as she sat down on the sofa across her junior. “Did you already arrange the movers this morning?”

Haruka nodded. “Yes.”

“Good, my brother should be able to receive them around this afternoon. We’ll be home in time for dinner so you could meet him and have at least some time to unpack—”

“You’re taking me to the press conference, senpai?”

Saeki nodded. “Ringo-senpai insisted. Shining is usually impulsive. I shouldn’t even be surprised at this point in my life.” As Saeki comb her hair with her fingertips, Haruka couldn’t help but notice the bags under her eyes. Even though there was light make up applied – it was rather noticeable on a closer view.

From what the junior remembered. It’s only been a few days since Saeki had returned to Japan. Besides her old idol career that was plastered all over the internet, Haruka knew little of her mentor. Saeki sighed and broke the silence between them. Giving a reassuring smile as if she knew what was on Haruka’s mind. “Let’s grab lunch before we head to the press conference, shall we?”

“Y-yes!” The junior shuttered. During the years she was quietly envious about STARISH having their seniors guiding them into the stars, even Tomochika had her own mentor – now it was her turn. Growing up in the country with her grandmother and no siblings wasn’t bad, but she often wondered what it was like to have an older sibling.

Subconsciously, she hoped for that kind of relationship with Saeki. Much like Otoya and Tokiya had with Reiji. “Uhm… senpai, do you know what the press conference is about?”

“Hm? Absolutely no clue.” Saeki answered as she casually opened the door of her 1965 jet black mustang. Oddly the first thing that came into Haruka’s mind was Reiji’s car that was also a vintage car. But this seemed more well maintained and more expensive in a sense.

After having a rather quiet and awkward time during lunch, Saeki and Haruka managed to make it to the sent address where the press conference would be held.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Saeki apologized as the both of them walked towards Ringo and Hyuga.

Ringo waved his hand high up with excitement and a large smile on his face. “Haru-chan! Saki-chan! Over here!”

“Good, you two made it.” Hyuga greeted as the both of them received the two women from the back door of the venue. It made the junior wonder if one of them was Saeki’s mentor if she was ever in the Master course all those years ago. Haruka did see the occasional posters of KenOu (Kenka no Ouji-sama) with Hyuga and Saeki – as both stared in the same project but had her final appearance three seasons ago when FIRST CLASS was disbanded. “Don’t worry we just got here as well. There’s no time, hurry up!”

“Tell me what the press conference is about first—” Saeki tried to get some answers but was cut off by Ringo with an apologetic tone.

“Sorry, Saki-chan, we just got called here too. We don’t understand what’s going on.” Ringo just put his hands together and started off running, they were all called in the middle of work and the two composers just didn’t have a choice but to follow them inside.

Haruka was visibly confused on what was going on and simply observed Saeki in silence. Compared to Ringo and Hyuga who were both showing signs of frustration – Saeki showed none at all.

Going inside the conference hall, there were a lot of people with journalist and camera men all over. It was odd that Hyuga who was the Director of the Agency and Saeki who is the Secretary knew nothing on what was going on. Hyuga sighed in relief. “We’re on time. After the conference the old man will explain everything, so just stand at the back and pay attention for now.”

“A-alright.” Haruka nodded as she stood still.

Ringo clapped his hands together. “It looks like we’ll get further information after it ends, so wait for a bit until then Haru-chan. Meanwhile~ Saki-chan~ We had very specific instructions for you to go to back stage!”

Saeki blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Come on~! Come on~!” Ringo placed his hands on her shoulders and began to push Saeki towards back stage. Haruka watched them, she couldn’t help but giggle at such a sight until they disappeared from her sight and she was left alone. She had her guest ID and proceeded in the hall, she felt scared to see so many people but she didn’t to cause any trouble for her senior.

Photographers and reporters kept on chattering; she could feel the complete excitement in the air. She stayed at the back so she couldn’t bother anyone but her mind did wonder why Saeki was needed at back stage. Perhaps it was related to secretary work?

When the lights went dim, both Hyuga and Ringo were on stage – it just felt fast for her.

“Welcome everyone to the presentation of a familiar… unit from Shining Agency.” Hyuga began to speak with a smile on his face.

“Without further ado, let’s introduce the unit members!” All of the camera flashes started going off all at once. And in the middle of all of these flashes, she felt the presence of six familiar faces appear on stage. Haruka couldn’t believe her eyes – she only saw them on photos on the internet and met Saeki in the flesh – but they were there with smiles on their faces and different auras. Even Saeki had a different aura than what she was when with Haruka just a few minutes ago.

**[INSERT CG HERE]**

It was the presentation of Japan’s former number one idol group: FIRST CLASS.

Saeki waved her hand high up with a huge smile on her face. Haruka was shock on the sudden chance of atmosphere around her senior in the Master course. “Everyone~! Thank you very much for coming here today~! I’m Saeki Nakahara!”

Haruka couldn’t help but blink. _Th-this is Nakahara-senpai?!_ She was somewhat in a state of shock on what she was seeing – it was like the exact same energy of Quartet Night’s Reiji Kotobuki or even higher! Haruka was… visibly confused.

“I’m Haruhi Matsuhara… Nice to meet you.” A professional looking woman moved closer to the microphone and spoke in a rather calm yet – seductive way. Her voice was somewhat deep and raspy – had a sexiness that could make her shiver.

The man that was next to Haruhi took a step forward. “I’m Kei Tachibana. It makes me very happy to be back. Thank you for the support.” Kei bowed in a respectable manner, he stood out most than the rest and had this mature aura. His voice was certainly captivating and his smile was charming. The former leader of FIRST CLASS, the _Big Three_ as they called them back in the day were introduced first as expected.

But on this trio, Saeki was the main vocalist. Next person who spoke was a rather beautiful man who could be easily be mistaken to be a woman if he wasn’t wearing his three-piece tuxedo. “Rina Takagawa at your service~!” Rina winked, the moment he spoke – Haruka was surprised at the completely feminine voice he had and was even more shocked when his voice switched into a man’s. “Thank you for the support~!”

Next was a serious looking man who made a quick eye contact with Haruka. His emerald eyes were mesmerizing as there was a hint of wildness in them and yet, he looked very professional. “Daichi Takejiro. Nice to meet you all.”

Haruka’s cheeks felt warm as he had his eyes on her for a few more seconds before the final man beside him, gave a casual salute with a calm smile. She was familiar with him, Haruka would see this one during photoshoots, sometimes before a show where STARISH would star – he was the stylist. “I’m HOWL. I am very thankful to have this opportunity again.”

These six people were one of the most popular idols seven years ago before their untimely disbandment. To hear that they’re going to work together after a long period of time was great news. Haruka couldn’t help but feel excited.

“This year, these six will reform their unit and perform as the opening act of the Christmas Live. And…” Hyuga paused on cue for Ringo to continue. “On March of next year, Saeki Nakahara will be partnered up with an idol in our Agency to participate in the Shining Song Festival! Ah~! To have these legends back again~ and then compete with each other how exciting!” The hall couldn’t agree more, it went euphoric.

Haruka couldn’t help but overhear the reporters near her. “Really?! This is a dream come true! I was a fan of FIRST CLASS during my college years!”

“They’ll sing together then have them compete in the festival, as expected from Shining Saotome! Always thinking up interesting things like this!”

“Is this a road to a comeback?! This is very exciting!” With a big name like FIRST CLASS – it wasn’t so surprising for them to attract their old fans. But Saeki never talked about a comeback – maybe she will in the future? The Shining Song Festival is the biggest event of the agency held on March every year. Popular idols from the agency participate and compete with their songs.

A special jury, the audience and the spectators that watch the live broadcast vote and choose a winner. But this instance was unheard of -- all of them were retired idols already. Even though Howl still worked in the agency as a stylist – he wasn’t doing active idol work. None of them do.

So why?

“Eh~ looks like everyone is fired up~! Even though I’m not performing for the festival, I’ll make sure my partner wins this one no matter what~!” Saeki clapped her hands together in sheer cheerfulness as if it was natural of her. Haruka was still trying to process everything.

Howl couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement. “Yes, however, please enjoy the Christmas Live before the competition. We don’t want to start a war when we just got back together.”

“Ehhh~ I was excited to competing against Saki-chan though! SAKI-CHAN WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US?!” Rina pretended to complain but there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

“Haha~ We’ll be rivals after the Christmas Live, Rina-chan~!” At this rate, Saeki Nakahara was completely unrecognizable for Haruka.

“Saeki always gets so excited… we don’t want you to fail sweetheart.” Haruhi warned calmly.

“Oya~ Haru-chan~” Despite the cute tone, Saeki’s eyes turned a bit serious as she turned to Haruhi as she teased. “Don’t tell me you’re scared that my partner will beat you on this one~”

Haruhi narrowed her eyes annoyingly. “Hmph! I never said such a thing.”

“You guys can do whatever.” Daichi shrugged with a sigh. “I’m in it to win it – I’ll aim straight…” he said as he gestured a gunpoint with his hand towards Haruka. Having his eyes right on her. “…in the heart.” Gesturing a ‘bang’ motion, he managed to make all the female reporters squeal in excitement. Haruka on the other hand had her cheeks feeling red again, she didn’t want to assume but his eyes were right on her.

“That’s cute Daichi.” Kei finally commented. “But save your bullets for March.” Turning to the reporters, Kei just smiled - but Haruka felt something off about him. Unlike the rest, something was bothering her whenever her attention was at the former leader. “We may be out of the race but, we will do our very best for the Christmas Live and the Song Festival.”

“We’ll do our very best and at the same time, have fun.” Howl smiled genuinely.

“ _Fun_ that’s a funny joke you have there, Howl.” Haruhi remarked.

“Do you think I’m funny, sweetheart?” Kei turned to Haruhi giving a playful wink.

“Try me.” She dared – and at that moment, the flashes started going off again at the words of the six retired idols. When facing the cameras, each of their appearance was perfect as if it was calculated, as if they never disbanded in the first place. The chemistry seemed completely natural as they showed their shine up in the stars – these were the aura of professionals despite their seven-year disbandment.

Haruka couldn’t help but look at them in complete awe.

It was them, the best Shining Agency had to offer in the idol industry.


	9. OP. 05 | FIRST CLASS

After the conference ended, Haruka was instructed to head to the room Hyuga directed her into. She didn’t see Saeki after the press conference and it was certainly a surprise. Her senior wasn’t even aware that she would be on stage presenting herself or answering questions by the press.

“Excuse me.” Haruka said as she entered the room to hear Shining Saotome laugh in complete amusement.

It was like a game to him, collecting idols and see who would fare best. “HA HA HA~ You’re finally here Miss Nanami! All the actors are present!” He was just sitting there on the sofa and stood up.

“Shining,” Haruhi sighed. She had a different aura now compared to earlier. She seemed softer, gentler even. “Please hurry up I have an emergency meeting this evening.”

Kei on the other hand was not amused. “You called me on a Friday for that? I had classes to teach!”

“Just… explain yourself so I could get back to work.” Daichi sighed, as if he was tired with life.

“Next time Shining, please consider that we all have different jobs at this point. We don’t work for you anymore.” Rina had his arms crossed, raising his brow towards the old man. Then turning to Howl who was on the sofa. “How is she?”

“Knocked out.” Howl’s keyword for ‘asleep’ as he gestured towards Saeki who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder as if she was completely drained from the mere fact that she had to act hyper and happy. “President, please start explaining – I have to meet up with Ranmaru-kun for a photoshoot in a few hours.”

“YES!! This is an important matter that concerns all of YOU. So listen weeelllll!!!”

Kei squinted. “I’m getting too old for this.”

Despite the heavy atmosphere, Haruka just listened as the president began to explain. “As most of you know, Miiiiissss Nakahara has agreed to this as long as I do her terms~ AND I DID! HEREEE YOUUUU GOOO MISSSS NANAMIIIII~!” Shining retrieved a file out of nowhere and gave it to her.

Haruka went through its pages and at the first page that she opened read **FIRST CLASS**. It seemed like everything in the document was hand-written by the president.

**STEP 1: Make a song for the unit and participate in the Christmas Live**

**STEP 2: Participate in the Song Festival and get the top, YO!!**

From the document, it seemed like a draft but it contained the details of the conference as well as Saeki’s conditions.

**Empress Nakahara’s conditions!!**

  1. **Haruka Nanami will be assigned to write a song for the FIRST CLASS unit for the Christmas Live!!**
  2. **Haruka Nanami will be assigned to ALL members of the FIRST CLASS unit excluding Saeki Nakahara.**
  3. **Saeki Nakahara will be assigned to Reiji Kotobuki for the Song Festival.**



When Haruka looked up, Shining smiled mischievously and vigorously pointed her way. Having everyone in the room excluding Saeki to look at her direction. “YOU. Make the song for this legendary unit and aim for victory at the festival as per Miiiisssss Nakaharaaaa’s request, YO!!”

“M-m-me?!”

“THAAT’S RIGHTTT. ME IS VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERRRYYY EXCITED!!” Shining hits his chest proudly.

“Oh so this is the famous Haruka Nanami?” Haruhi smiled sweetly as she turned to Haruka – she had a rather motherly thing going around her. It was very different from the image she gave out there on stage. “Well if the STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT composer will be in charge of this unit then I have no problem with it. We’re in good hands!”

“Aren’t we, you know…” Daichi sighed. “… exclusively Saeki Nakahara songs?”

“I don’t mind.” Rina smiled warmly towards Haruka – giving her assurance that she was welcomed in this group. “Saki already has secretary work to handle, not to mention a radio show and a song to compose for just one person.”

“I agree with Rina.” Howl nodded. “Give Saeki too much work you’ll be sending her to the hospital. Just look at her now – and it’s only been days.”

Saeki was still sound asleep on his shoulder. Kei had a rather cold look, making Haruka froze as they made eye contact. “You’re a composer under this agency right?”

“Y-yes!”

“Take good care of Nakahara for us.”

“The unit song is only to warm up Misssss Nanami!” Shining kept on jumping all over the place, he was getting too emotional and the secretary was sound asleep. They often wonder how come no loud sounds wake her up and this was already the president – he was like a fire alarm. “You already have an established relationship with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT – I WANNTTT YOU TO BE CHHAALLLLENNNGGEEEDDDD~!”

Kei turned to Shining as he fixed his scarf. “So you gave her to a unit that doesn’t even have a contract with you?”

“TALENTED COMPOSERS NEED TO BE CHALLENGGEEEDDDD MISTEEERRR TACHIBANA!” Shining knew for his marvelous Revolution to be complete – he needed his legends back in the game. And the only way to make sure that happens was to give them to the Goddess of Music, Haruka Nanami. “Miiiiiiss Nakahara has specifically requested Miiiiissss Nanami for this job and I hate to disappoint~! Everything you need to know is written in that file, so read it well and get to work!! BYE-YO!!”

After yelling that, Shining earnestly ran pass Haruka and out of the room.

Though the junior took a quick glance around the room, she could feel the awkwardness of their silence as well as how uncomfortable some of them were with this arrangement. She didn’t understand why Saeki had such faith in her when they just met, maybe she’s been monitoring her work and saw good results. But even Haruka knew that her _good_ results weren’t up to the challenge Saeki wanted her to achieve. Not yet.

She was determined to take it on and not disappoint her mentor.

“Ah… that old man hasn’t changed at all!” Kei shouted in frustration as he was messing up his hair.

“He’s still doing things suddenly as always.” Rina sat down by the couch beside Howl and sighed.

“Really… I couldn’t even begin to process this when he called me in from my office.” Haruhi turned to Haruka with a pleasant smile, having to observe the young composer with concern. “Nanami-san, are you okay?”

“Ah y… yes… It was just so sudden, I’m surprised.” Haruka then saw Howl make a gesture to Daichi out of the corner of her eyes.

“Hey Daichi, mind looking through that mini fridge and see if there’s something there to wake up Saeki?”

“Hm? Yeah sure… black or matcha right?” Daichi asked the moment he opened the mini fridge and went through the cans inside. “Uhhh soft drinks, water… more water – oh hey, black coffee.” He muttered, taking the can of black coffee out of the fridge and handing it towards Howl.

Taking the can, Howl immediately took a tissue from the side table, wiping the top before opening it and hovering the can right under Saeki’s nose. Slowly but surely, she woke up and immediately took the can – though she wasn’t saying anything, Haruka observed that her senior was so tired until the first sip happened.

“Ah yes, cold black coffee… did Shining explain what was needed?”

“You really sure about this, Nakahara?” Kei asked, crossing his arms as he had his full attention on Saeki. The tension suddenly became heavier. “We’ve never really **_discussed_** about this—”

“Oh, discussion was on the table?” Saeki raised her brow. “I didn’t know that.”

“Oi, don’t you start with me—”

“If a discussion was a real thing in this group then we wouldn’t be having this problem now, now would we?”

“Oh is that why you agreed to have this deadass unit back together?! So you could get even with me?!”

“Hey, hey-!” Rina stood up from his seat and stood in the middle of Saeki and Kei. “Come on! Take it easy! You two aren’t the only ones problematic on the situation!”

“Fighting won’t solve anything, we already agreed—” Haruhi wanted to say something but was cut off by Kei.

“Agreed?! As far as I can remember Nakahara here gave the decision herself and volunteered all of us!”

Haruka grew flustered with the folder in her hands. Considering the chemistry, they had on stage, she didn’t know that their relationship was this bad – this brought in a problematic question on how she was going to make a song for this unit if they couldn’t even trust each other.

“Ey! Cut it out will you and be a little mature on this?”

“That’s rich coming from you Takejiro.” Kei darted his eyes on his former bandmate. “Since when were you mature about anything?”

“Kei would you stop being inconsiderate for a while and think about it carefully?!” Howl snapped, causing the sudden silence around the room once more. It was already getting hard to breathe – Quartet Night didn’t had a strong bond like STARISH but they respected each other in their own weird sense. But this… this was too much negativity in one room. “I get it! You’re all frustrated and we all have jobs and lives on our own now without the agency! And we can’t do anything about it now and we’re all stuck together until the Christmas Live and the Song Festival! I’m not asking much from any of us… why can’t you all be as professional as you are in your respective fields?”

“You just expect me to be a yes man on decisions I don’t have consent of?”

“Be considerate of others at least!” Howl kept on trying to reason. “Look!” He stood up, feeling sorry that Haruka had to see this but it had to be said. “I get it – none of you want back at this kind of lifestyle, but give it a chance at least we can’t do anything about it anymore. Just this once – can’t we all get along? **_For real_**?”

“Rina and I have already squeezed our schedule for this.” Daichi answered and somehow – the atmosphere lightened up – even just for a bit. “Right RiRi?

Rina nodded. “I mean… we all get to sing together again – how bad could it be?”

“I talked to my secretary.” Haruhi went along in hopes that the tension would be less. “I’ll find a way to squeeze this in my schedule. There’s no harm in performing again, right?”

“Won’t it damage your image?” Rina asked in concern.

Haruhi laughed it off. “If you’re worried about the board members, I never really cared about their opinion anyway as long as I keep the sales number high. And my time is well managed, I’ll make sure I don’t have any business meetings when we have our time together.”

“You. Two.” Howl pointed at Kei and Saeki. “You two need to be at peace, just this once.”

“I won’t say anything as long as Kei doesn’t start barking.”

“Excuse me?!”

“BITE IT!” Howl managed to shut the two up. “Every time you two say something that could spark up a fight, you two will be hit in the head! Got it!”

“Yes.” Both of them couldn’t help but agree.

Howl turned to Haruka with a smile as if nothing just happened in front of her. “Sorry about that, sometimes they act like children despite their ages.”

“WE CAN HEAR YOU!”

Howl laughed. “Mind if we schedule a meeting for the concept on another day? We all have other things to do prior to this – is that fine Miss Nanami?”

“Y-yes!”

“Oi Saeki.” Howl turned to her as if she was a little sister that was about to get a scolding. “Are you awake enough to drive back?”

“I did drive going here, didn’t I?”

“I’ll drive her.” Rina volunteered as he snatched the keys that were hanging on Saeki’s belt.

“Hey!”

“Same address, right?” Rina asked Saeki who seemed slightly irritated at this exchange. “Since you’ll be staying here to talk with Ryuya-senpai and Rin-chan, I’ll go on ahead and drive Miss Nanami to your place.”

“Then how am I even supposed to go home after my meeting?!”

“Uber-?” Haruhi suggested, even though the woman has never experienced uber in her entire life. “I would offer Miss Nanami a ride but I won’t be anywhere near your old apartment complex.”

“Just ask Sei-kun to pick you up, I’m sure he won’t mind.” Daichi suggested.

Haruka didn’t know what to make of this – they were all getting along when on stage and then the sudden tension in a single room caused enough stress for her to know that she couldn’t do this alone. She needed to understand each member and see if she could find a way to make it work.

It was already obvious that Saeki and Kei had a rocky relationship – and Haruka didn’t want to be caught in the middle of it. Whatever happened in the past – it was still haunting them like a ghost from Christmas past.

Rina drove Haruka to Saeki’s old apartment complex with her car – the only reason why Rina did offer the junior a drive was because of a certain thing in his mind. He didn’t want to make any drama out of it, and it only confirmed his fears the moment the fighting sparked between Kei and Saeki.

There was silence surrounding them. The afternoon sun was slowly going down to embrace the evening. Rina was usually the conversation started but he wanted her to rest – and not add anymore problems that might be going around her mind. After all, she only met all of them - they were strangers working for a project that made no sense to any of them.

Unable to handle the silence, Rina turned on the radio as he stopped the car by the stoplight. Haruka turned to the window to see a flower shop with a lot of roses displayed and heard a music box like instrumental from the radio.

 _“I’ll never forget being with you at the end of summer. With our dreams of the future and big hopes.”_ Haruka found the voice rather familiar in her mind. She remembered growing up with this song on the radio. The song was calm and it gave a sort of sad sensation towards it as another voice sang. _“I believe that ten years later in August, we’ll meet again. Such great memories…”_

The voices sounded mature – the moment Haruka closed her eyes she could imagine a field fill with flowers under a warm weather. A fuzzy comforting feeling as if she was brought back to her childhood where everything was simple and that all she wanted to do was make music for people. _“Our meeting was made in a moment at the intersection walking home. You called out to me, didn’t you? ‘Let’s go home together.”_

_“While I was embarrassedly hid my face with my bag, in truth, I was very, very happy.”_

Haruka opened her eyes the moment she heard a voice that was similar to the radio, a tad louder and lower but she knew the voices were from the same person. It made her turn her gaze to Rina who was quietly, singing along as he drove. **_“Ah, the way the fireworks beautifully bloom in the sky is a bit lonely. Ah, the wind flows along with time.”_**

_“So happy,”_

**_“Having so much fun, we had so many adventures inside the secret base that belonged to the two of us.”_** He was singing his parts from this song. It was a song Saeki wrote before – with the idols being composed of her, Haruhi and Rina.

Rina kept on tapping his finger on the wheel as he sang along to his parts, having his focus on the road as he does so. He didn’t even notice that Haruka was watching and listening to his rambling. **_“You and the end of summer and the dreams of the future, and our big hope, I won’t forget them. I believe that we will meet again in August 10 years later. I knew you screamed ‘Thank you’. From the bottom of your heart till the very end. A goodbye when you hold back your tears and smile is lonely, isn’t it? The best memories…”_**

Haruka could tell there was a hint of sadness as he sang along. She didn’t need to know the story for now to know why he was feeling like that – what happened back there was enough information for her to process it.

Entering the apartment, Seiichi casually introduced himself to her and pointed to where her room was – leaving him and Rina to talk by the living room. She noticed that most of her furniture were already prepared and her bed had fresh sheets – her things and clothes were untouched.

Haruka couldn’t help but sigh – thought this was a great chance to challenge herself and compose for people like them, she was honestly scared of them. And if she fails, what could she do? She eventually opened the file that Shining gave her earlier that day. It was handwritten and had further explanations along with their individual _past_ profiles. It made her wonder if he took the trouble to try and remember these all.

“As longa s I don’t forget how I felt when I started pursuing this dream, I’ll be able to do by best with this project!” Haruka managed to muster all of the motivation she needed to open up the file again now that she cleared her mind of all the worries.

Each member has strong personalities – they were independent and somewhat strict upon themselves but she remembered when she saw all six on them on stage at the conference. Despite the seven-years they’ve been absent in the industry – they were shining so much it felt wonderful to her. Even when there was still worry – this is something she had to do for them and even for herself so she could grow and not be left behind by STARISH.

As a composer, she also wants them to sing her song. This was her dream in the stars after all.


End file.
